Walker Between Worlds
by RejaNuha
Summary: A great warrior named Ink joins the ranks of Thor's crew and takes a liking to Loki. As she begins protecting him in battle, he senses and appreciates her loyalty. Not knowing that Ink is in fact a female, Loki is perplexed when a prophet insists that a woman hiding in his plain view will save him from complete ruin in years to come. Two parts. Loki/OC.
1. Ink

**A/N: This takes place before, during and after the film. The second part will be published under 'The Avengers.' The character of Ink is based off of the main character from the movie Ink but not so much so that it warrants a crossover. Also, this is not slash. That being said, I cannot keep it a secret to you that Ink is a female…but I can keep it a secret from the other characters. **

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 1- Ink

Ink sat alone in her cell. Her bottom rested upon her heels and her hands remained folded in her lap. With her head bowed, she kept her back straight and waited for the guards to collect her. She was glad for the rest. The battle had been grueling. She almost lost her magic. Sitting in her magical cell overnight gave her a lot of time to think and overall, she came to the conclusion that she had wanted to be captured by the Asgardians. Life as a Jotun tool was dull.

Still, part of her dreaded this capture. She had run into Prince Thor, Prince Loki and their friends before and bested each one of them in battle. She feared Odin would have her killed without a second thought because of the grief and injury she had put so many of the Asgardians through but then again she longed to see the looks on their faces when they heard her story. She knew they would have many questions for her and she looked forward to answering them in her way.

Guards watched over her all night in her magical cell. It was the only way they knew how to contain her. They thought her dangerous and they were not wrong. Even the princes, Sif and 'the warriors three' as they called themselves, came to visit her…to stare down at her kneeling form. It was clear they were glad to have caged such a prize but she never responded to their words. Merely lifting her cloaked head to acknowledge their presence was her only movement. The only one who did not speak was the smaller prince, Prince Loki. She found him beautiful.

His eyes always seemed sad. His demeanor was much more respectful and reserved than his brother's. He was swift in battle and as far as she knew, he was the only one who could wield magic. He seemed to be the more educated one of the group and the loneliest. Lastly, though his battle helm was ridiculous in scale, she loved the way it pronounced his high cheek bones. Seeing the darker prince in his battle attire was often the highlight of battle to Ink.

When the Asgardian guards came for her, they cuffed her hands and hooked their arms underneath her to hoist her to her feet. She kept her head bowed and did not resist them. To their shock, she did not fight.

"Odin Allfather will see you now," said one of the guards. He turned away from her and began marching away. Ink followed with as many as ten armed guards on either side of her. Her suit making her appear much larger than she was, she could not help but smile. If only they knew she was but a young Midgardian woman, no taller than 5'4", no more powerful than a mere mortal.

* * *

Once the guards stepped away, Ink resumed her kneeling position in front of Odin Allfather, his family, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Though the younger members of the group were still looking a little worse for wear from battle the previous evening, they still held a look of triumph as they all stared down at her. They felt secure that she could no longer harm them, still cuffed, surrounded by guards and kneeling in defeat before them.

"What is your name?" Odin's first words to her were gentle.

Ink raised her head. She rarely spoke for fear of others discovering she was a female. The Jotun knew but they hardly spoke to her unless it was a battle command. They were not known for their conversation skills.

"Can you speak?" Odin asked.

Ink lowered her head again. Her magic could be used to disguise her voice. Being able to speak, but choosing not to, she lifted one of her cuffed hands and waved her fingers into the air. Like a black smoke, magic sprouted from her fingertips and formed the word "ink" in jagged writing.

Odin nodded in understanding. "How fitting," he said.

Her armor consisted of layers upon layers of black, smoky magic on top of layers of black cloth. Her face was cloaked, her feet were adorned with large black boots, and her fingerless gloves exposed pale fingertips where the nails had been bitten short. She was but an inky shadow.

"My sons and their cohorts say you fight with magic, fists and daggers. Yet my men could not find those daggers. Are they magic as well?"

Slowly, Ink reached for her daggers and held them out for all to see. When the guards showed signs of nervousness, she set them on the floor before her, offering them up to show her submission. Odin and the others seemed both pleased and surprised by the gesture. She bowed her head as one of the guards reached forward for the daggers and delivered them to Odin. He ran his fingers along the rough blades.

"Made of rock," he commented. "These are not ordinary Jotun weapons. Are you Jotun?"

Ink shook her head.

"Then it is safe to assume you are not originally of Jotunheim?"

Ink nodded.

"Where are you from?"

Her hand waved into the air again and inky letters formed the word "Midgard" beside her.

Their reactions were subtle but there nonetheless.

"You are mortal? Not a god?"

Black magic shot from her fingers again writing out "Not a god" in her jagged handwriting.

"You have done great damage to my armies and to my sons and their friends. Your fighting prowess is impressive to say the least. A combination of skill and magical abilities. Who taught you?" he asked.

"Jotun" appeared beside her. "Laufey" appeared underneath.

Odin nodded.

"How does a Midgardian come to end up on Jotunheim?"

"Captive. Slave."

"Yet you served Jotunheim?"

"No choice."

Odin nodded again. "A true walker between worlds then."

The great and terrible Allfather that Laufey had spoken about seemed fair and generous at the moment. He was not demanding like Laufey and looked as though he took a general interest in their conversation.

"Tell me, Ink. Do you hate my people?"

Ink shook her head.

Odin considered her response for a moment then stood, letting his staff strike the ground. The others remained seated as Odin walked down towards Ink.

"Uncuff him," he said. The guards hesitated but did as they were told. Odin pulled a golden cuff from his armor and held it out towards Ink. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Ink shook her head.

"It is an Asgardian symbol of servitude. Wearing this cuff would bind you to the citizens of Asgard. The Jotuns had no such claim on you as of last evening when it was stripped from you, Ink. If you wear this, you will fight alongside my guards, my sons and their warriors. You will be bound to serve Asgard much as you were once bound to serve Jotunheim. Make no mistake, you would be trading one life of servitude for another but here you will be treated with more kindness and honor than Jotunheim can offer. Do you accept?"

"If I do not?" Ink spoke for the first time, her voice disguised by her magic, sounded deep and mechanical.

Odin seemed taken aback by her speech. "If you do not agree, you will be held captive here as a Jotun prisoner, tried for your crimes against us and most likely sentenced to death."

"I accept the servitude," Ink said.

"Then rise," said Odin.

As Ink stood, so did Odin's wife Frigga, their sons Thor and Loki, as well as the warriors Sif, Hogun, Fendral and Volstagg. If the others were unhappy with what was transpiring they did not show it. Ink thought perhaps they had discussed it all beforehand, already knowing what Odin had planned to do. Before another word was spoken, Odin slapped the golden cuff upon Ink's left wrist. It stood out amongst her black armor and was the only bit of color that adorned the warrior.

As soon as it all had happened, the guards were dismissed and Ink's daggers were handed back to her, the golden cuff not allowing her to harm any of them. The warriors and princes left without a word or gesture. Frigga only stood and waited for Odin. He gave Ink a squeeze on the wrist and left without another word or a smile.

Ink, the great warrior of Jotunheim now stood alone in the empty throne room of Asgard. The wielder of stone blades and dark magic stood alone in the silence of the golden hall, cuffed to serving yet another king. Would she ever get to know her native home of Midgard? Would she ever find another place to call home?

Her thoughts were interrupted by movement from the corner of her eyes. Her first instinct was to reach for her weapons but she stopped herself as she saw the princes and their warriors standing together.

"Are you not coming, man?" asked Volstagg. "It is time to eat!"

The others smiled at the robust man and waited patiently for Ink to join them. It was clear that Ink was still not trusted but they appeared to be making an effort so Ink joined them for their first meal together, eager more than anything to spend time with Prince Loki, the master of magic.


	2. Truce

**A/N: So I posted the first chapter yesterday under comics not realizing that there was a movie Thor section. This one seems to have a larger following and since my stories are based on the films…I came here instead.**

**Also if someone could PM me, I think I'm special in the head. I uploaded a profile picture but I can't see it on my screen...and I cannot for the life of me figure out how to put an image to my stories like everyone else. It is probably really simple but I'm dumb and can't figure it out.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 2- Truce

Though Ink had officially been sworn into Asgard by Odin Allfather in front of thousands of citizens, she still did not feel like she was trusted. She was included in the battles and celebrations like the other warriors but she did not share their history. They had fought together for years. She had fought against them for years. As such, she knew their battle tactics and for this they did seem grateful. Ink fought well alongside them, having studied their fighting styles for years, she was able to not step on their feet in battle. Then again watching them fumble over one another at times was another matter.

"It was an accident," cried Fandral. "How many times must I apologize?"

Sif sighed and took a seat, waiting for the argument. Loki stood out of the line of fire, observing. Volstagg was in search of food and Thor had yet to enter the room.

"That is the second time this month that you have hit me," said Hogun. "Hard."

"It slipped," argued Fandral. "An honest mistake on both accounts, I assure you."

"You are getting sloppy," said Hogun.

"Perhaps you simply are not paying attention. Why place the blame on me?"

"I am focused on the job at hand not on what you are doing."

"You should pay more attention to where your allies are."

"You should-"

"Enough!" Ink bellowed. The deep, mechanical voice echoed through the hall. In the two months she had fought with them, it was the first syllable she had uttered since Odin cuffed her. All eyes turned towards Ink as her dark form stepped closer to the group. "He is right. You have been distracted lately. Your form has grown sloppy."

"I have noticed too," said Loki before Fandral could speak against Ink.

Fandral turned to Sif without a word. She looked towards the others then back to Fandral and nodded. She seemed pained to agree with them but could not deny the truth. "It is true, friend. You are not as focused as you once were."

The others looked to Fandral for a response, but at that moment Thor burst into the room, followed by Volstagg and several servants carrying plates of fruits and breads. Like that the argument was dropped but the tension remained. The group feasted after the fight and went their separate ways as per usual. However, for the first time since she came to Asgard, Ink felt more respected and at peace. She might not have been fully trusted but things were getting easier and slowly the team began to open up a bit more, valuing her insight.

* * *

Ink perched atop one of the palace's mighty towers. Night had fallen on Asgard and she enjoyed the solace it brought, providing a breathtaking view of the cities below and the expansive night sky. She closed her eyes and smiled as she heard the familiar pad of soft boots approaching. The footsteps stopped for a moment and she feared him leaving.

"Do not go," she called out as softly as possible with the mechanical disguise. The footsteps approached again. "Your presence is soothing." It was not a lie.

"That is nice to hear. For once. There is no sneaking up on you is there?" Loki smiled behind Ink. He had tried to approach quietly but the dark warrior was not easily fooled. He stood beside Ink and took in the glorious view of night in Asgard.

"I know your footsteps," said Ink.

"So this is where you sneak off to and hide," he said.

"It is beautiful here."

"Tis true. I have lived here my whole life and am still left in awe of Asgard's beauty," he said.

Ink looked to him as he spoke. He stood tall with his hands behind his back. His pale face like milk, his cold eyes still reflecting so much sadness. All the same, his profile was regal. He looked like a king.

"Why are you sad?" Ink asked, not being able to help herself.

Loki turned back to her, somewhat taken aback by the attention he was receiving. Though Ink's face was covered, he could still feel her gaze in his heart. He smiled sadly. "You see much more than you let on, Ink. You would make a great spy."

"It is not in my nature," said Ink.

"What is?" asked Loki. "Surely there is more to you than fighting."

Ink paused for a moment and then waved her hand into the night air. White smoke appeared this time so that it could be seen in the darkness. Many things appeared before Loki at once- runes, spells, herbs- all things that involved his love of magic. He smiled at Ink.

"You said you were originally from Midgard. How did you gain magic? Laufey?"

"Yes. It is my gift and my curse."

"Meaning?"

Ink sighed, not big on talking. This was going to be a long explanation. However, she was happy to share the knowledge with Loki above anyone else. "I enjoy magic," she began. "It is a beautiful gift and handy in battle. But the magic that was given to me can only be used to harm. I cannot heal or protect others, only hurt. Secondly, my armor is greatly made up of magic. It will only fade when I am low on resources and near death. I have not looked upon my own face in a very long time. Not knowing one's self makes for a troubling existence."

"And lonely?" asked Loki.

Ink did not answer.

"What if you were near death and then saved?"

"Only then would I be able to control my armor and more so, my magic."

"A near-death experience will in essence leave you stronger?"

"Yes," replied Ink.

Loki thought for a moment. "It is risky but I can think on it if you wish freedom from your magical bindings."

Ink shook her head. "I have tried that. It will not work. I am doomed to this existence. Bound by magic, always."

Loki's eyes grew sad again as he nodded and looked back out to the city lights.

"Your brother, Thor, will be made king in the coming years," stated Ink. Loki tensed. "Is this what grieves you?"

"I love my brother dearly."

"I have no doubt," said Ink. "Yet you still thirst to prove yourself. You feel unaccepted?"

Loki did not respond but let Ink know in his own silent way that he was still listening.

"You are far more accepted than I. Count your blessings,… Your Highness."

Loki inhaled deeply at the title Ink had called him. He heard it rarely as his brother was addressed far more often than he. Plus, others said it out of necessity. Ink meant it. "Thank you, Ink."

"For?"

"Your wisdom and insight. It is rare."

Ink was taken aback by how raw Loki looked when he spoke. His sincerity was such a seldom seen trait. She bowed her head in reverence but Loki reached forward and placed his hands on Ink's shoulders.

"You are a valuable friend and a good man. I can sense it. You have been very kind to me and my friends despite our past. You have fought alongside us, shared our meals and celebrated our victories yet you still feel underappreciated. I too have been far less grateful than I should be to have a great warrior and spell-caster like you fighting by my side."

"I have hit you in battle more than a few times. Perhaps that evens things out," Ink jested.

Loki gave her a smirk and shrugged. "Perhaps I deserved it." He vanished in thought for a moment then extended his hand towards Ink. "A truce," he proposed. "Friends?"

Ink nodded and took Loki's hand, giving a firm shake before letting go. "Friends."

In the year that followed, Ink and Loki grew closer both in battle and in friendship. Loki considered Ink a true brother in arms and a steadfast companion in the art of magic. The others slowly accepted Ink as well but held the warrior at the same distance that they held Loki, never fully trusting the two but not surprised by the friendship they had formed. Thor, friendly and sociable, had forgiven Ink of their bloody past and differences. Now and again he would send slight praise to Ink's battle techniques but Ink remained humble as always and said little.

Being like Loki, she never strayed far from him in battle and made sure to keep him safe. Ink's loyalty did not escape his notice and for that he was ever grateful. Loki felt he had his own personal bodyguard. Not that he particularly needed one but it was a nice feeling to be protected and looked after. Their friendship grew to the point where Ink and Loki became inseparable, sharing stories of battle, sorcery and Thor's arrogance.

Like two children playing with toys, Loki and Ink practiced their magic and sparred with one another to better their skills. As the others took notice they were glad that the two least in physical strength had found one another but for the first time, Thor seemed to be slightly envious of his little brother and at times sought out Ink's company to Loki's displeasure. Ink was never rude to Thor but sensed her friend's discomfort.

One night as Loki looked out to the stars of Asgard, Ink joined him. It was not uncommon. She sat beside him and contemplated how to break the silence, knowing he had grown upset with Thor that day. Ink rested a hand on Loki's shoulder and leaned closer to whisper into his ear. She greatly wanted to reach out and turn his face to hers but feared the intimate gesture would compromise her hidden identity or cause Loki to think she was a male with feelings for him. She treaded carefully.

"I will always choose you over Thor," she said.

Loki seemed both shocked and relieved. He rested his hand atop Ink's as it rested on his shoulder.

"Even when he is made king in the months that follow?"

"Always," Ink said. "I will always choose you, Loki. You and I are the same." She wanted to go on about how with Loki she felt complete and could not go on should he not be there. Loki was her better half but love was a subject that they never spoke of and she feared bringing it up. She did not wish him to reject her, even thinking she was a man and she did not wish to hear him speak of another so she always let the subject drop.

"I cannot imagine my existence without you, Ink. I think you speak the truth. We are the same. Now give us a kiss," he jested.

Ink removed her hand and jabbed him lightly on the arm. If he only knew how badly she wanted to kiss him especially when he smiled like that. Together, the quiet warriors sat and reminisced about the battles where they fought against one another.

"There were many times I swear you could have killed me," said Loki. "I was dead. I knew it. Yet you were never able to perform the final deed. I used to think it was luck but now that we have grown close I suspect otherwise. You never wanted to kill me did you?"

"No," said Ink.

"Yet you have killed one of our own before. Many of our own in fact. Why could you not kill me?"

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"They say our eyes are windows to our souls. Your eyes have always been sad," said Ink. "I saw in them, myself."

"These moments of true sincerity between us are growing in number," Loki half jested. "Though I do not mind. It is a companionship that the others do not seem to have and for that I am grateful. Truly."

Ink smiled though Loki could not see it.

"Do you wonder what you look like?" Loki asked.

"All the time," confessed Ink. "I hope not to be disappointed on my dying day. You should keep a mirror with you just in case."

"That is not a subject to take lightly, friend," said Loki. "Should that day arrive before mine, I shall mourn greatly. Though I love Thor dearly, you are more of a brother to me than he has ever been. I will never forget that."

The more time they spent together, the more Ink and Loki needed one another. They fed off of each other and their magic began to intertwine, causing them to feel one another's emotions in the heat of battle or an argument between friends. As such, Loki's grief over Thor's impending coronation was felt by Ink as well. She did everything she could to comfort her friend but it was not enough.

Loki, always one for mischief could not find it in his heart to lie to Ink like he would everyone else so he shared with her his future plans… plans that would delay his brother's reign.

"Your thoughts?"

"You have thought on this for some time have you not?"

"I have," confessed Loki. "Will you stand by me?"

"Of course."

"You do not agree with my ways?"

"I think it will lead to greater trouble," said Ink. "But it is no matter. I cannot turn against you and I will not. Even if I do not see things the way you do, I will stand by your side."

"Friends! Brothers!" Thor's voice echoed through the halls as he searched for Ink and Loki. They both turned towards his voice. "I knew I would find you together! Come. Father has brought a prophet into the palace. We must all gather."

Loki and Ink went with Thor willingly to the meeting hall where they often shared their meals after battle. Inside stood Odin, Frigga, Hogun and Fandral. Volstagg and Sif were still on their way. Once everyone arrived it became apparent that Thor meant to make a game of the fortunes told. He insisted that everyone have their futures pronounced for the others to hear. Though many were not fond, they agreed. Frigga, being a good sport had agreed to go first. Ink and Loki would be amongst the last and Thor would end it on his fortune, claiming that his would be the greatest.

Though Ink had only her gender and her love of Loki to hide, she felt an overwhelming sense of dread. She feared that these fortunes would change her and Loki's friendship forever. As the evening passed with light-hearted fortunes it soon became time for Loki to take his seat in front of the prophet. Ink took a seat nearby and hung by the prophet's every word.


	3. Prophecies Foretold

**Fictitious Fake- Thank you for your kind review. I hope this chapter does not disappoint.**

**Wolftattoo- I agree. Thor too often puts others in danger due to his lack of thinking! Ink is a far better protector because of her intellect. **

**Mistofan- I missed you! Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it so far.**

**A/N: A short chapter but hopefully pleasing. My apologies for the length or lack thereof. I also figured out the picture thing as you can see.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. There is a line or two in this chapter taken from the movie Ink.**

Chapter 3- Prophecies Foretold

Loki sat in the chair opposite the old prophet. He rested his hands on his knees and kept his back straight. Glancing towards Ink, he offered a nervous smile then turned his attention back to the old man.

"There is a woman," said the prophet.

Loki creased his brow and turned his head slightly. Ink's heart skipped a beat.

"Brother! What have you not been telling us?" asked Thor, excited by the news.

Loki shook his head. "I beg your pardon?"

"There is a woman who hides in plain sight of you every day."

"Go on," said Loki as he leaned forward in his chair.

Though he had never been one to speak openly of love, he could not deny that he yearned for it. After all, so many people showered it upon Thor. It was only fair that he desire some if even just a little.

"She loves you more than anything and would do anything you asked of her."

"Loves him more than me?" jest Thor.

The prophet did not take the joke and answered in earnest, "Yes. She would choose Prince Loki over you, Prince Thor, any and every day of her existence."

Thor seemed taken aback by the prophet's bluntness and turned away. Though happy for his little brother, he could not help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. It was true, he had been self-centered and had not given much thought to Loki's social happiness but they were like day and night. Loki was not social and he was. Loki lacked his physical strength yet on the other side of the coin, Thor lacked Loki's mental strength. Being loved and social was Thor's area of expertise not Loki's. Why would a female seek Loki above Thor? This troubled the older prince more than he let show.

On the contrary, Loki seemed both pleased and intrigued by the prophet's words.

"She hides but she is right in front of me every day? But realms are in front of me every day. How can I find her?"

"You already have. You simply do not know it."

"Does she know? Will she come to me? How can I know?"

Everyone was shocked at the urgency in Loki's voice, including the man himself. He suddenly became aware once more that he was not alone with the prophet and immediately donned a mask of indifference, sitting back again in his chair. Ink saw through the façade though. Something stirred behind his eyes. He was troubled.

"Patience, dear boy," said the prophet. "You have known her for years."

Loki gave a troubling look towards Sif who merely shook her head and shrugged. The look on her face was one of pity. Ink knew that Sif and Loki had not always gotten along but for once Sif seemed genuinely concerned for Loki. Ink looked around the room at everyone's faces and it was as though they all had neglected to realize how lonely and in desperate need of a woman's love Loki may be.

"She will reveal herself to you in time and in your darkest days; she will be your only beacon of light."

With those last, vague words the prophet waved his hand across the table, signifying that Loki's fortune was done.

As the prince rose, it was clear that he was lost in his thoughts. As Ink passed on her way to the prophet, she rested a hand on Loki's shoulder and for a moment he was released from his reverie. He gave Ink a sad smile as she squeezed his shoulder then turned back to the prophet. She had no doubt that they would be talking about this later.

As Ink took her seat opposite the prophet, Loki stood by where she had been sitting, trying to think through what he had been told. Honestly, he had expected a fortune more along the lines of his family and the throne. He had been completely blindsided by the prophecy of love being foretold. It was depressing to think that he had darker days ahead of him. He would no doubt have to be cleaning up his brother's messes but it was nice to know he would have some sort of love and support even though he was not sure who it would be from.

Ink sat much as Loki had with her back straight and stiff. Her gloved hands remained folded in her lap. The prophet looked at her and cocked his head to the side then smiled. Ink's heart throbbed. Desperately wanting to run, she only wished that the prophet would not reveal her identity.

"My, my," said the prophet. "How could I have missed you in the room earlier? How did you get the big prize?"

The prophet looked to Odin for a response but even the almighty All-father was perplexed. The old fortune-teller returned his gaze to Ink.

"I've heard Ink is worth quite a lot. The great warrior. There are many who would pay you handsomely to take him off your hands."

"Nonsense," Odin spoke softly before Loki could object. "Ink is one of us. Family. He is going nowhere."

Ink looked up towards Odin and nodded. A warm feeling spread through her insides at the mention of belonging from the All-father himself. Ink said nothing to the prophet but looked on in trepidation as the elder began to speak of her future.

The prophet leaned forward in his chair and gestured for Ink to lean in closer. She complied and the old prophet began to speak as the others in the room also gathered closer.

"There are dark times ahead for you but never despair. Love is your greatest gift. You see flaws as gifts, monsters as angels and peasants as kings. You will know when to work your magic. Remain resolute. You are on the right path."

With those final words, the prophet sat back and waved his hand across the table, signaling to Ink that her time with him was done and now was Thor's. Ink rose from her seat much like all the others had done, lost in her thoughts. She stood by Loki as the prophet told Thor his future. Just as cryptic as the other prophecies, Thor was left confused and lost in thought as the old man left. The group departed slowly and silently, each pondering the words which had been spoken.


End file.
